


Самоволка

by Tarosya



Series: Холодный ветер Чикаго [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Reunions, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Будучи в Чикаго Линкольн Барроуз никак не мог не увидеть ту женщину, что проявила к нему добрые чувства.Сеттинг 4х01У фанфика появился прекрасный арт работы мега-талантливойluluxa
Relationships: Lincoln Burrows/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Холодный ветер Чикаго [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972276
Kudos: 2





	Самоволка

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)   
[host m](https://imgbb.com/)   


_I want to heal;_

_I want to feel what_

_I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I’ve felt so long._

_Erase all the pain till it’s gone I want to heal;_

_I want to feel like I’m close to something real._

_I want to find something I’ve wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong (c)  
_

\- Я должен ее увидеть, Майкл. Слушай, я ненадолго отойду…  
\- Нельзя, Линк! Не ходи никуда.  
\- Ты приехал сюда из-за Сары, брат! Ты-то должен меня понять. Я себе не прощу, если будучи в Чикаго ее не увижу.  
\- А если тебя засекут, сделаешь плохо и себе и ей!  
\- Не засекут! Не первый день в бегах. Я наблатыкался уже. Прикроешь меня, если что?  
\- Прикрою.… Куда ж я денусь? Как в детстве в приюте.  
\- Точно!  
\- Только, Линк, у тебя меньше двух часов. Потом приедет Селф отвезти меня в клинику. Он не должен видеть, что ты уходил.  
\- Вернусь вовремя. Как раз к ужину. 

Смеркалось. Я возвращалась домой с работы под моросящим дождем. Зонт доставать не хотелось. И дождь покалывал мое лицо холодными иголочками капель.  
Повернув за угол к своему дому, я скорее прежде почувствовала, что происходит что-то нехорошее, чем увидела. Остановилась через улицу, открывая сумку на тот случай, если придется воспользоваться газовым баллончиком.  
Налетевший порыв ветра донес до меня обрывок громкого спора.  
\- Ты так спешил сюда, а теперь хочешь быстрей уехать? Пытался сбежать? Или работаешь на кого-то еще? С кем ты должен был встретиться?  
\- Начальник, ты уже взял меня. Взял! Так поехали! Чего ты кота за хвост тянешь?  
От этого хрипловатого гортанного голоса меня ударило током. Все еще не веря, я вглядывалась в сумерки размытые дождем, пытаясь разглядеть споривших.  
Стоят у машины, четверо. Двое в стороне. Один из говоривших высокий блондин в пиджаке. Я вижу его лицо. Не узнаю, не знакомо. Его собеседник, стоявший ко мне боком…  
Сердце пропустило удар, еще до того, как осознала, кого вижу. А губы уже шептали: «Линкольн… Линк».  
\- Ладно, поехали! – Произнес блондин.  
Один из стоявших в стороне обогнул машину и сел за руль.  
Линк развернулся, неестественно держа руки перед собой. В какую-то секунду он заметил меня. Остановился, глядя на меня в упор, не отрываясь. Блондин подтолкнул Линка в спину, к машине. А я смотрела в его глаза. Мысли путались от волнения. И я пыталась понять, что означает происходящее.  
Линк сделал шаг к машине, и отрицательно покачал мне головой, как бы говоря: «Нет!»  
Но поздно, я уже бежала к Линку через улицу.  
Я успела увидеть, как Линк оттолкнул в сторону блондина сжатыми замком руками. Другой, еще не успевший сесть в машину, рванулся к Линку, но получил от него удар локтем в челюсть.  
Линк бежал мне навстречу. А блондин кричал: «Не стрелять!» Я слышала его голос как сквозь вату. Только потом дома, сжимая в трясущихся пальцах чашку с горячим чаем, и вспоминая события этого вечера, я поняла, что Линк на бегу пытался заслонить меня от людей с оружием.  
Линк обнял меня за шею, накинув кольцо закованных в наручники рук. Я обхватила его  
за торс.  
\- Маленькая! – Прошептал он мне в ухо.  
Губы Линка нашли мои. Я скучала по его обветренным губам с терпким вкусом. А сейчас у нашего поцелуя был вкус дождя.  
\- Отойди от нее, Барроуз! – Прокричал блондин. – Три шага назад! На колени! Руки за голову!  
\- Начальник, дай же ты с женщиной попрощаться! Не будь зверем, начальник! – Прокричал в ответ Линк, не оборачиваясь, и все еще закрывая меня своей спиной от них.  
Блондин помедлил несколько секунд.  
\- У тебя пять минут, Барроуз! Время пошло!  
Линк целовал мое лицо. Висок, уголок глаза. Потерся щекой о мои волосы.  
\- Детка, прости меня! Прости… Я не хотел, чтоб так вышло! Я только хотел увидеть тебя, перед тем, как снова уеду. Я так соскучился.  
\- Линк, что случилось? Почему? Тебя же оправдали!  
\- Ой, детка… Мы в такую переделку попали в Панаме, до сих пор разгрести не можем. Думали, уже все закончилось. Так нет. Но Майкл знает, что делать. Мы справимся. Завтра  
уезжаем. Надо одно дело сделать, иначе в тюрьму обратно загремим.  
Догадка, такая простая в своей естественности, даже не удивила меня.  
\- Майкл? Его-то не оправдали?  
Линк только кивнул.  
Я обняла его крепче, потерлась лицом о его щеку.  
\- Я как услышала в новостях, что тебя оправдали - всё ждала, что ты позвонишь.  
\- Я не мог, детка. Прости. Слишком много людей пострадало. Я боялся, что и с тобой может что-нибудь случится. Не был уверен, что телефон не прослушивается. Хотел сам приехать тебя увидеть, а видишь, как вышло. Чёрт! Все, кто мне дорог постоянно попадают под удар. – Линк попытался прижать меня к себе сильнее, но руки, лишенные свободы, не слушались.  
\- Барроуз, время вышло! – прокричал блондин.  
Линк снял с моей шеи хомут скованных рук. Взял мою руку в свои большие ладони. Погладил своими шершавыми пальцами мою прохладную ладонь. Поднес к губам, поцеловал. А я обняла его свободной рукой за шею. Гладила по голове, стряхивая капельки дождя. Линк держал мою руку у своего лица, согревая ее своим горячим дыханием. Я касалась кончиками пальцев его губ.  
Тяжело ступая по мокрому асфальту, к нам подошел блондин.  
\- Дурак ты, Барроуз! Привел нас к своей женщине. А если б ты Компанию к ней привел? Об этом ты подумал? Все могло закончиться гораздо хуже!  
\- Она со мной поедет! – Выкрикнул ему в ответ Линк.  
\- Я не имею права брать в операцию гражданское лицо, и повергать опасности. – В его голосе звучали нотки раздражения.  
\- Присмотри за ней, начальник! – Линк больше не кричал. – Достанем мы тебе ту Сциллу, и Химеру к ней в придачу. Ты только присмотри за ней, Селф. Я же тебя как человека прошу.  
Селф перевел взгляд с Линка на меня. Покачал головой, как будто что-то взвешивая. Достал бумажник из кармана пиджака. Протянул мне продолговатый кусочек белого картона. Визитная карточка.  
\- Меня зовут Дон Селф. Я агент МВД. Здесь мои координаты, включая номер моего личного сотового. Если что-нибудь случится, пусть даже что-то незначительное, сразу свяжитесь со мной. Даже если вам только покажется, что происходит что-то не то, звоните мне. – Я взяла карточку. – Ты мой должник, Барроуз!  
\- Спасибо! – Кивнул Линк.  
\- Прощайтесь!  
\- Детка, мне пора… - Линк попытался погладить меня по волосам. Железное кольцо наручника стукнуло меня по лбу. – Ой! Прости, маленькая! Эти штуки… - Линк чмокнул ссадинку на лбу. – Мне пора. – Повторил он. – Ты береги себя, ладно. Я вернусь, как только мы все закончим. Это ненадолго. А потом все будет по-другому. Все будет хорошо.  
Капли дождя, стекающие по моему лицу, прятали от Линка мои слезы.  
\- Детка! – Линк заглянул мне в глаза. - А я с твоим ножом в Панаме автобус угнал! – Он улыбнулся озорной улыбкой.  
Нож. А я и забыла про него. Но автобус? Эта новость отвлекла меня от нашего расставания своей неожиданностью.  
\- Боже! Линк! Зачем тебе автобус?  
\- Нужно был вырубить электричество. Я врезался на автобусе в электрический столб.  
Линк говорил как подросток, похваляющийся своим хулиганством.  
\- Я даже не хочу спрашивать, зачем тебе это понадобилось.  
\- И тебе совсем не любопытно?  
\- Нет. – Я кокетливо улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
Мне стало так тепло на душе, и так неожиданно весело. Исчез ком в горле. А Линк внезапно превратился из угрюмого парня, пойманного полицией (или кто они там), в большого озорного хулиганистого ребенка. Я его таким еще не видела. И от этого он мне стал еще роднее.  
\- Я скоро вернусь! – Своими огромными ладонями Линк стирал с моего лица капельки дождя вперемешку со слезами. – Береги себя!  
\- Я тебя жду, Линк! Будь осторожен.  
\- Я буду скучать. – Линк провел кончиком языка по губам.  
\- Я уже скучаю. – Я взяла его скованные наручниками запястья в свои ладошки. Линк наклонился и поцеловал меня. Его руки, зажатые меж наших тел, коснулись моей груди. Казалось, через одежду я чувствовала горячий жар его пальцев.  
Селф, стоящий рядом то ли кашлянул, то ли крякнул.  
\- Он уже нервничает. – Прошептала я, отрываясь от Линка.  
Но Линк не хотел меня отпускать. Его забавляло злить Селфа.  
\- Поехали, Барроуз! – Крикнул, не выдержав, Селф.  
Линк отпустил меня.  
\- Счастливо, детка! Держись! Я скоро буду! - И побрел к машине.  
Селф открыл заднюю дверь машины. Линк, кряхтя от неудобства лишенных свободы рук, забрался на заднее сидение. Селф сел рядом.  
Выехав с парковки, водитель развернул машину. Проезжая мимо меня, Линк помахал мне рукой в окно. Поднятая рука короткой цепью наручника потянула за собой вторую…


End file.
